


To Summarize

by Pumpkin_Milk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I just need these boys to be happy, Jam, M/M, Only Like One Mention Of Sex, super gay, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Milk/pseuds/Pumpkin_Milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jay had to summarize his relationship with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Summarize

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these boys, but it was a really fun drabble! I'm sorry that it's pretty short, but this was just to fill the void in my heart that needs these happy children.

If Jay had to summarize his relationship with Tim in the beginning, he’d use feelings. Objects. Senses.

Tim and Jay were the acrid smell of cheap cigarettes. They were the cold blast of a motel air conditioner. The flickering of a neon light announcing that there were vacancies. Every snap of a twig or dry leaf under tired feet. The harsh glow of a laptop opened up in the middle of the night. Static hissing in their ears as the television gives out. The desperate loneliness of men that haven’t connected with anyone in ages, out of fear or circumstance. The relentless blinking of a red camera light.

If Jay had to summarize his relationship with Tim in the current time, he’s use expressions. Feelings. Senses.

Tim and Jay were the soft sounds of snoring in the early morning, muffled by worn pillows. They were the sound of dry laughs let out by a man stitched up to the nines. The sight of a small smile gifted to the other. The warm feeling that spread through Jay when Tim would intertwine their fingers with no given reason. The smell of smoke and cologne through sweat mingled air, neither speaking and just feeling. The sight of the other smiling peacefully, strumming at an old ukulele to a song long forgotten.

And all together, there’s only one way he can describe it. It’s love.


End file.
